


Coffee at Cecil's

by elfsmirk



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfsmirk/pseuds/elfsmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little pwp focusing on Carlos' perspective, since we don't see very much of that in the podcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee at Cecil's

Carlos is first and foremost a scientist, so he is going to approach this situation as logically and methodically as he can. He narrows his eyes at Cecil’s figure before him. First, he will need to remove the subject’s clothes.

Cecil appears to babble when he’s nervous. His vocabulary drops drastically and filler words – such as um and like – appear when his usual speech is far more polished. While such verbal ticks would annoy Carlos in ordinary conversation, he finds that he really, really enjoys it in this instance. He makes a note to study this effect more fully later.

Carlos kisses Cecil gently on the mouth and then proceeds to undo Cecil’s tie, and then the buttons underneath it. Cecil blushes and stammers, but makes no move to stop him. Cecil wears old-fashioned shirts (significance? should be looked into) that require cufflinks, so Carlos takes out the all-seeing eye shaped fastenings and places them on the side table. After a quick assessment, Carlos decides this would proceed best if Cecil were lying down.

Carlos presses a hand to Cecil’s chest, allowing himself an unstructured moment to run his fingers through the pale, fine hairs there. Cecil pauses in his monologue, making a curious combination squeak and gulp. Carlos presses harder, and Cecil falls to the bed.

Carlos removes Cecil’s soft penny loafers, pleased to see that Cecil isn’t wearing socks, since this allows him to be more efficient in the undressing process. He then reaches up, undoes the pant button and zipper, and pulls Cecil’s fancy furry dress slacks and boxers down over Cecil’s feet.

Carlos stretches back until he laying atop Cecil, face to face. 

“So I really think if you would, um, prefer not to ever have the coffee I promised you, that would be completely fine with me. Or we could have coffee later. I just don’t want you to think I invited you here on false pretenses. I do have coffee.”

Carlos smiles. “I don’t need coffee, thanks,” he explains into Cecil’s mouth.

Carlos continues with his planned observation. Lip biting appears to be positively received, with whimpers accompanying each nip. An exploration of the line of Cecil’s mandible elicits similar sounds. Carlos wonders idly if holding either location or pressure constant and varying the other would result in different pitches in Cecil’s whine. An experiment for another day, perhaps.

Carlos works his way down, nibbling on Cecil’s throat, licking across his Adam’s apple, running his teeth along his left collarbone and finally closing his mouth around a nipple.

“Oh! I! Oh! That’s… neat! I mean good! I mean!”

Cecil blushes an improbable shade of red and twisted his head so most of his face was hidden in the comforter. Carlos shifts his right hand from behind Cecil’s shoulderblade to behind his head, canting it so Cecil is blinking, mortified, up at him.

“Well I hope it’s good. Although later it might be… messy.”

Carlos decides that this pun was a stupid idea as soon as it leaves his mouth and blushes himself (although it’s not as noticeable as it is on Cecil’s pale face and chest). Cecil appears to find this gross literary incompetence cute and pulls Carlos down.

The scientific process is then briefly interrupted for makeouts.

Carlos drifts down to the as of yet unmolested nipple and promptly latches around it, varying pressure for another minute and a half. Cecil makes a series of tremulous sounds, although a clear correlation between pitch and strength has yet to appear. Again, perhaps for another day when Carlos is feeling less eager.

Cecil’s stomach has the sort of pleasant softness that comes from good food and a job that keeps him and his delectable voice in a booth for most of the day. Carlos lets his hands run down Cecil’s body until they grasp his equally pleasantly soft rear and Carlos is left kneeling near the end of the bed.

Cecil wriggles a bit.

"I’m naked!”

Carlos agrees.

“And you’re not!”

Carlos again signals his agreement. His right ring finger brushes Cecil’s perineum.

“Oooh!”

Carlos lowers his head and begins to lick at Cecil’s penis, swirling slowly from tip to base and back until he pops the head into his mouth.

“Oo-OH!”

Carlos sucks as Cecil throws his head back and lets out needy, staccato sounds, finally culminating in a shout as he comes into Carlos’ mouth. Carlos swallows and crawls up to address Cecil’s mouth again. Cecil’s lower extremities have failed to undergo any sort of observation, but Carlos comforts himself with the hope that Cecil would invite him for ‘coffee’ again soon.

“But you’re still in your lab coat! I simply can’t just let you do all sorts of wonderful things to my body and leave you in your lab coat!”

Cecil flips them over so he’s on top of Carlos, his eyes bright with mischief. 

He lowers his voice to his most sonorous on-the-air tones. “And now, I must do my part for the scientific community.”

Carlos’ eyes roll back in his head.


End file.
